Screw Up
by NerdGirl17711
Summary: Will get's a call at one thirty in the morning from a seriously depressed (and drunk) Noah Puckerman. Set during the night after On My Way and does contain cutting etc. All warnings inside, ONESHOT.


**Okay this is a totally angst filled one-shot that I wrote at like two o'clock in the morning when I couldn't sleep. I'm a touch worried that this is the kind of thing I come up with when I'm lacking sleep...**

**This is set after On My Way but it does mention other episodes from seasons 2&3 **

**Warnings: Contains cutting, mentions of abuse and attempted suicide, oh and there is a Faberry mention in there too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (I guess it's a good thing considering what I would have them doing)**

The phone rang out in the silent apartment, waking one of the sleeping occupants with a start while the other remained sound asleep. The phone carried on with its obnoxious ringing for a few more moments before dying down again, the male teacher already drifting back to sleep as the phone started up again. Groaning, he climbed out of bed, leaving Emma to sleep peacefully as he took the phone into the kitchen, sighing at the unknown number appearing on his screen.

"Hello." Will said, still slightly groggy. He looked at the clock; it was one thirty in the morning, who would call at such an ungodly hour?

"Mr Schue?" A croaked reply came a few seconds later; the boy breathing heavily down the line as he waited for some kind of reply.

"Puck? Why are you calling, do you need help, is this about Quinn?" Quinn's accident had shocked all the New Directions to their very core, it took Will hours to calm everybody down enough so that they could go home and leave Mrs Fabray see to her daughter, promising to inform them with any news. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dad's had helped but what with Rachel blaming herself and Kurt already being cut up about Karofsky, Will was pretty much on his own. Puck was a god send if Will were to be completely honest, as were Mike, Artie and Mercedes. They both helped the teacher calm the situation, Mike taking care of Tina, Artie taking care of Sugar and then both helping Mercedes talk down Santana from an impending 'Lima Heights' rampage but in the end it was Puck who got her to settle. They were the last to leave the hospital, Puck sticking with Santana and Brittany like glue while Rory sat and waited patiently. He held them together, making Santana realise that her violent streak was not helping matters and telling her that Britt really didn't understand what was going on, the poor girl was completely confused and overly upset. Seeing the tears pulled Santana out of her 'funk' and, instead of threatening people, comforted her girlfriend. Puck drove the trio home and from what Will could see, he was coping well. The sounds of crying on the other end of the line told him otherwise.

"She didn't deserve it. That girl's been through hell and back and I was so proud of her when she sang 'Never Can Say Goodbye', it was like she was finally getting away from all this shit and starting the life that she deserves and then this happens. It's not fair and... and I don't understand why the universe keeps putting her through so much shit." From the minute Puck started talking Will could tell the boy had been drinking. It actually hurt Will to hear the kid sound so broken, nowhere near the 'badass' he claimed to be.

"She'll pull through this Puck. She's strong, you know that." Will could sense the kid nodding slightly in agreement. "Where are you Puck?"

"I'm in my bathroom. She's only eighteen, and barely that, yet she's been through what most eighty year olds haven't had to suffer. First she had the whole body issues deal which made her move to McKinley in the first place, then she had Beth, moving house three times during a six month period is not fair on a pregnant teen. Then she went punk before going crazy and trying to steal Beth from Shelby and just when I thought she was back on her feet with the whole world sitting there, waiting on her command, this happens and it's not fair." Puck's breathing was laboured, spilling his heart out over the phone to his teacher who had honestly never thought the kid could be so serious and heartfelt. Will wasn't even aware of a couple of things that Puck spoke about but Quinn had obviously been through a whole lot more then the teacher had realised.

"I know it's not fair Puck but Quinn will pull through this okay? She still has the world at her feet and she still has a long and happy life ahead of her." Will waited in bated breath to see what the teen would say next. At least the kid was at home and not at some random bar as he had been expecting.

"At least she'll be happy that Frankentein and Berry didn't get married, it wasn't the way she wanted to stop the wedding but she still achieved her goal I guess." That was definitely new information for Will to digest, Quinn was going to try and stop the wedding?

"Why would she want to stop the wedding?" Will couldn't stop the curiosity getting the best of him. Puck chuckled a little although the sound was almost completely void of any humour.

"I totally knew you'd be a gossip whore. Quinn's been trying to stop the wedding since before Rachel accepted Finn's proposal. She ranted at me about how Rachel was throwing her life away for some dumb ass jock that just wanted to ride her coat tails. I teased her, saying that for a cut throat bitch she sure cares a lot about a midget Jew who was supposed to be her arch nemesis. It took one hell of a long conversation which had way to much emotional crap involved for Quinn to realise that she's in love with Rachel. Bitch went nuts when I said it out loud at first, throwing the Wii controller at my head but she calmed down then. I ended up staying the night at her place since she balled her eyes out for an hour and then passed out in my arms. That's the last time I spoke to her properly, she text me saying that she was going to try and stop the wedding and look what happened. If I hadn't of pointed her feelings out to her do you think she would be curled up in her own bed, happy and healthy instead of in the hospital right now?" Will took in the truck load of information that had just been piled onto him during Puck's speech. The kid clearly couldn't hold his tongue when he'd had a few too many during an upset binge and was venting everything he'd been keeping secret. Quinn's in love with Rachel? The Spanish teacher had never seen that one coming. Will quickly came around from his shock when he realised just what the boy was asking.

"Don't blame yourself for this Puck; nobody is to blame for this. Not Rachel, not Quinn and definitely not you. It was just an accident that Quinn was unfortunate enough to be involved in. You did nothing wrong, you were just helping out a friend. How much have you had to drink?" Will wasn't used to comforting the glee kids as much as he was required to at the moment. He could hear how much reassurance Puck needed just from the broken tone of his voice. He sounded slightly more upbeat when he spoke about Quinn figuring out her feelings but his happiness dropped way off the scale to depressed when he asked if he was to blame. Will had never been so far out of his depth, stealing stuff he's seen in movies in the hopes that it'll pull Puck through.

"I've had a couple bottles of Vodka and some wine coolers; I dropped my mini Jack Daniels." Puck started to cry all over again, seemingly over his Jack Daniels which caused more concern for Will. That was a lot of alcohol for an eighteen year old to consume.

"Where did you get all of that? And where's your mother Puck?" He figured maybe questions would keep Puck at least a little more calm plus giving him some answers as to how he got into this mess.

"Fuck knows, disappeared again, Sarah's not lived here for months so she's got no reason to stay. The alcohol is from the latest binge that she didn't finish since she ran off before she had the chance to. I was going to throw it out but I had a feeling I'd be needing it. You know it's no wonder Quinn went to Mercedes' house, my mom didn't even give two shits that I'd knocked her up, saying that she had been expecting it a lot sooner. She wasn't even here when Quinn was here. Quinn just thought that she worked night shifts and that's why she never saw her and I let her believe it. I don't blame her for wanting some women near her; I don't even blame her for giving Beth away considering how much of a screw up I am." There were small sniffles coming through the line again as Will worked his way through everything he had been told. He had no idea what Puck's home life was like, he hadn't known it was that bad. He had always assumed that Puck hadn't had the best time growing up considering the way he acted for most of his time at McKinley but he'd never thought of how bad it could really be. Will suddenly realised how little he'd been paying attention to some of his students. He had to think about his next words carefully, he didn't want to mess up and have the kid hang up and do something stupid.

"You've turned it around though Puck. You're on course to graduate, you get to Skype with Beth and Shelby and you've become a vital member of the team. You're one of the glues that hold us together." Puck snorted at that but he did seen to calm down a little when he mentioned the Skype calls with Beth, seemingly the only thing Will knew about the kid. "You're not a screw up." Will thought that would put a seal on the conversation but apparently that opened up a whole new can of worms that had Puck crying again within seconds.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I keep screwing up at everything I do? I even managed to screw up killing myself, that's how much of a screw up I am! Even Karofsky did that better than me!" Will's breath hitched when he heard that. Puck had tried to take his own life? And he hadn't even noticed a damn thing wrong with him? Then Will remembered the broken bottle of Jack Daniels and how sour this situation could really turn in an instant. Will let out a heavy breath as he returned to the bedroom, Emma still fast asleep, to put on some sweats, a t-shirt and shoes, grabbing his keys off the nightstand as he walked out of the room again.

"What's your address Puck?"

* * *

Will had never been to this part of Lima before. It was dirty and unwelcoming, he didn't even realise that there was an area of Lima, Ohio that had a housing estate like this. He pulled up outside the address that he had been giving with a frown on his face. The paint was peeling off the walls and the house itself looked far from sanitary as Will double checked that his car was locked before walking into the house. The inside wasn't as bad as Will was expecting, it was kept clean although it seemed devoid of any life. It was like a family didn't even live here without any pictures, trophies or anything of that nature. Will made a mental note to tell Emma how much he loved her in the morning.

"Puck?" Will didn't get a clear answer but he could hear sniffling coming from upstairs so Will followed the sound, finding a blotchy faced, bleeding Noah Puckerman leaning against the bath tub with shards of glass surrounding him. "Jesus Puck." The look Puck gave him was one Will never wanted to see again. The kid looked like he had completely given up on life, his bleeding arms laying either side of him with his bleeding legs lying stretched out in front of him. A bottle of newly opened vodka sat next to him as he leaned his head back against the tub. Will carefully manoeuvred himself closer, moving glass away from Puck's reach before sitting down next to him.

"You didn't have to come here." Puck said, sounding even more broken in person then he did over the phone. Will quickly looked over Puck's injures, all of which were in plain sight as he sat in just his boxers. There were old scars that had healed and new ones that were currently oozing slowly, a few on his abdomen, arms and left leg but it was Puck's right leg that made Will worry. The words "screw up" were cut into his skin and, by the looks of the things; this wasn't the first time they'd been written there.

"When did this start Noah?" Will whispered causing the boy to look at him with glazed eyes. Puck just shrugged, pricking his fingers with a shard he found on the floor.

"Around the time Santana was made to come out." Will sighed, that was around two months ago, which, Will guessed, wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things.

"What made you start?" Puck looked at him for a moment, pricking his fingers again. Will grimaced at the action but it seemed to calm Puck down so he'd allow it for now.

"Me and Shelby got, ahem, closer then we should have. She rejected me as soon as it happened, kicking me out of her home. Then, for some insane reason Quinn wanted to make another baby, I stopped it and ended up telling her about Shelby. I panicked the next day and cut myself whilst shaving. The pain was nice, numbing, so I started cutting elsewhere." Will made sure his facial expression didn't change while Puck told the story. He noticed how the pricks got deeper when he spoke about what happened with Shelby before letting up again when he spoke of how nice it felt to cut himself.

"What about the one on your leg?" Puck looked down dumbly, shrugging again as he leaned his head back against the tub.

"Everybody already sees it when I walk down the street so might as well make it a permanent thing so when they find my body they know who I am. Noah Puckerman 'the boy who kept saying he was a badass when all he was, was a Lima loser'." Will shook his head at that and made Puck look him in the eye.

"Listen to me Noah; you are not a Lima loser." Puck snorted and went to look away but Will grabbed his chin to stop him. "No, listen to me. You are going to move away from here and make something of yourself because you are just as strong as Santana and Quinn even though you don't know it." Puck shook his head and lent back against the tub again.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, I may not have been paying as much attention as I should have but trust me when I say that you are going to make something of yourself, you're a good kid Noah who's been dealt a bad hand but you will beat it. I know you will." Puck looked at with an expression that was still disbelieving.

"I wasn't trying to steal the ATM you know?" Will raised an eyebrow, questioning where he was going with this. The ATM incident was nearly a year ago although; nobody really questioned Puck, even after he shouted at us in Figgins' office. "Mom had just got home from a two month long binge in who knows where with this guy called _Randy. _The dude was all muscles, full on tats, the whole fucked up shebang." Will really didn't like where this was going. Puck was just staring off into space as he spoke, the pricks getting deeper again while Will watched, having no idea what to do in this situation. "He was an all out bastard. Mom loved him of course, couldn't see a thing wrong with the dude since they were both high as kites most of the time. Thank god my aunt got custody of Sarah because I don't think I could have handled my little sister being there when he was there." Will just nodded along, waiting for Puck to continue. "He, ahem, he bashed me around a couple of times. Dude was smart enough not to hit my face so that I could still go to school and leave him and my mom to do fuck knows what. Bastard bruised a couple ribs though. Anyway, he and my mom wanted snacks, what with munchies and all that, so I said I would get some for them if I could have the keys to mom's car and some cash. Mom went crazy saying that I already take enough from her, she said..." Will could see even more tears falling down the teen's face and the shard of glass was moving slowly towards his leg again. He watched the shard carefully, ready to snatch it out of the boy's hand if he started on the, already worryingly deep, wound. Puck breathed in and out deeply a few times before continuing; "umm she said that if I wasn't such a massive screw up I'd have enough money to provide for myself instead of dragging her down. The fact that I work two jobs and earn the only income for our home seemed to go right over her head. She called me every name she could think of. _Randy _threw the keys at my head and told me to find a way to get money and when I picked up the keys my mom came and slapped me across the face before shoving me out the door. I... I thought that if it looked like I died trying to get them what they wanted then maybe..." The mess the boy was in blew Will's mind, and all of it had happened beneath his nose. Will suddenly realised that the shard of glass was at Puck's leg again and grabbed it out of the boy's hand. Puck whimpered but hardly put up a fight as Will put the shard out of reach and grabbed his wrists.

"Listen to me Noah; you do not deserve anything bad that has happened to you. You are worth so much more than this and when you graduate and move to LA you will be treated the way you deserve to be. I believe in you Noah Puckerman. I believe that you will go far in this world, it may take time but you will." Puck looked up and gave Will a small, grateful smile.

"Thanks Mr Schue." Will shook his head as he got up and ran a cloth under the tap. He wiped down some of the more serious looking cuts, pleased to see that none of them were too deep; bar the one on his leg which Will put a bandage over, making a mental note that the kid should really go to the hospital; before pulling Puck to his feet and taking him to what he assumed was Puck's bedroom.

"There's no need to thank me Noah, just get some sleep." Puck nodded, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep in seconds. He had a long way to go but Will figured that this night would help Puck get back onto the right path.

**That was probably completely OOC but ah well :) I hope I didn't bum you readers out too much...**

**Reviews and Favorites would be awesome if you fancy it, I will love you forever for any comment (seriously, I'm easily pleased)**

**Thanks, Laura xxx**


End file.
